Into a new world
by Fanfictener
Summary: A mystery girl from harry potter finds her way into the Robin Hood and into the sheriffs hart.
1. Chapter 1

The sheriff had no idea who the woman with the light brown curls and soft completion was. She came out of nowhere his guard said. 'She is beautiful' he thought "Donavon" (I can't remember if they ever gave him a name) the sheriff turned around to see one of his more loyal friends "good day Alex long time no see" he couldn't help but smile his friend had been gone for months "now who is this she" Alex asked, Alex was tall blond spiked hair and tanned from being in the sun he had forest green eyes and had a bit of an Irish ascent.

Donovan looked down at the sleeping girl with a bit of protectiveness in his eyes he felt she belonged to him for some rezone. He looked up and saw the knowing look on his friend's face, "what?" he asked with a slight blush, his friend laughed and shook his head and left leaving his friend alone with the mystery girl.

The mysteries girl woke up an hour later mumbling something about time or did she say turner he wasn't sure, "miss" Donavan said "huh, what?" she said with what was almost fear in her voice "it's alright I won't hurt you" he soothed her she looked like a lioness ready to attack or run he thought her eyes seemed amber maybe closer to gold. Her eyes hazed over slightly and she passed out again this time curling up like a kitten, lost, and scare in a world she was unused to. The sheriff looked at his lioness 'my beautiful lioness' he thought. He got up and started walking out when he heard something crash outside his rooms.

When he got to his rooms he found Robin Hood asking a servant about the girl they found "do you know who she is, or if she is in any danger I could find her and take her away" he asked, that made Donovan pissed he took out his sword and tried to stab him but Robin Hood dogged it but got a cut on his arm he didn't stay to fight he took off somewhere into the woods. The servant looked ready to pass out, he barley gave the servant a glance and snarled "watch over the girl" and left to find some herbs he heard help sick people.

Later that day when Donovan got back there was a commotion about the girl being awake. He ran to her room and found her sipping some soup a maid for her. She looked up at him and looked surprised by something but shook it off and gave a shy 'hello', "hello" Donovan said surprised to see how pale she looked compared to some of the other people but how she had an heir of power. She finished the soup thanked the maid and fell asleep the second her head hit the pillow. Donovan didn't wake her up he just asked a night made to watch over her.

The night went without a problem and when she woke up the next morning Donovan finally asked the question that was bothering him "who are you?" he looked into her eyes she answered with a little hesitation "my name is…."

A/N hehe I know evil cliffhanger so I bet everyone knows but who can guise that the mystery girl is and Alex is short for Alexander if you know Hellsing you know who he is please comment and I will write more.

Disclaimer: not mine


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: still not mine (except for the ooc there MINE)

A/N: thank you Deanie for the sheriffs name but I'm going to leave it as it is and thanks for commenting for being the first (and maybe only) I'll give you the choice of adding your own ooc if so leave his/her name and description.

'Hermione' the sheriff thought, she was beautiful and had an equally beautiful name. She had fallen asleep an hour earlier; he never believed love at first site until he saw Hermione now he believed. "T Fire!" he called seeing a black raven soaring through the sky and landing on the earth as a cat he knew she was close her pet was never far from her, *Bam* Donovan fell over as something ran into him. Looking up he saw T looking down at him with anger, T fire had Dark brown hair with gold and red highlights that were barely noticeable her eyes were the most unique her right eye is a reddish brown and her left was a grey brown but when she got mad her right eye was blood red and her left eye was a grey silver. Donavon knew she wasn't really mad her eyes still looked human, "why are you here" she said in that don't cross me kind of voice then said in a softer voice "it's another witch huh" at his nod she got up and called her pet to her "sissy come on" the cat turned back into a raven and landed on her shoulder. Donavon got up again reminding himself not to get on that alphas bad side.

Hermione woke up after hearing a thud she went outside to see a white wolf with gray markings on its sides that she could not see, pining the sheriff to the ground there was an all black one next to the white one waiting obediently. "Hay!" she called down throwing a pillow at the wolf, the wolf dogged it and suddenly a girl was sitting on the sheriff's chest the girl called up "hi I'm T Fire" and then said pointing to the black wolf "and that's sissy she can change her form" to prove her point sissy changed into a thin black cat and curled around her masters neck. She looked down at them in shock and then she remembered the sheriffs name "Donovan" hearing his name he looked up at her still pined do to someone sitting on his chest, "yes" he called back she ran inside again and came back wearing a dress she found laid out on the bed for her, she gave him a playful smile and told him 'not to move that she would be down in a second' "like I have h choice" he grumbled since T still hadn't got off of him.

When Hermione got down the stairs she saw T was still on Donovan's chest, "can you get off him now" she giggled T got off him and he got to his feet with as much dignity as he could. Hermione explained how she got to that time using a time turner and how her friends bumped into her forcing her time forward to much. T asked her if she still had it but Hermione explained that someone took it from her before she passed out, T and Donovan shared a knowing look but Hermione didn't notice even sissy caught on nudging her master and turning back into a raven and headed for the woods.

A/N sorry for my late updates but things pile up and the storey's get updated slow but please comment I'm still new at writing


	3. Chapter 3

Sissy flew into the woods seeing the time turner around Robin's neck 'weird he doesn't look like a robin and I never saw him transform into one' sissy thought she flew lower and snatched it Robin Hood tried to grab her but she was quicker.

When she got back she saw her master sitting with the sheriff and the other witch "so you have to use a stick to do magic" T asked curies to learn her magic "a wand actually" Hermione corrected her. Donavan just sat and listened to the girls talk. Sissy dropped low dropping the broken time turner into her master's lap, T grabbed it checking and making sure it was safe but seeing it broken her hart dropped. "You can't go home with it broken Hermione I'm sorry" T was sad at the thought of Hermione leaving but it hurt more to know that she couldn't go back , Hermione sighed more in relief then in frustration "that's alright I don't want to go back anyway I would like to stay here actually" she said blushing slightly. And that ended the night for them everyone going to their rooms.

Hermione woke to a loud thud coming from outside her room she ran out only to see T chasing a man with a dagger but he didn't look like he was a knight but once T caught him she threw him back over the wall with a sickening thud. Hermione backed away into her room to get ready for the day hopping T didn't hear her. Once she was in her room she got changed into a gold silk dress and went out to find Donavan up already fighting with T again but she didn't see Sissy but she heard the wolf howl and all fighting stopped and they turned to Hermione she saw something being covered and she rushed down curios to see what it is. T grabbed the fabric covering the masteries' item, "since you'll be staying with us I thought I would get you welcoming gift" at that she pulled off the sheet showing a sword with a gold handle with green stones in it and a small dagger next to it with a dark blue handle and yellow stones, "I read your mind and those colors were there so here" T said. Hermione's eyes watered she hugged T then Donavan knowing he crafted the blades. "Thank you" she whispered.

The rest of the day was spent teaching her how to fight and haw to use the dagger properly and by the end of the day she could pick up a sword and hack a man to pieces and she knew how to kill with her dagger. They were all sitting around a fire when T felt immense pain she looked down and saw a blade sticking out of her chest she looked up and saw the shocked looks of her companions before she blacked out though she used her power to protect Hermione and Donavan the nothing.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N this is the end and it might be a short chapter

When T passed out Hermione could feel the protection charms around her the fight seemed to stop as soon as it began and she covered her eyes as sissy tore into the person that hurt her master. She felt arms around her caring her to her rooms.

The next couple of weeks everyone was trying to get T to come out of her coma when she woke up her birthday had passed and sissy hadn't changed out of her cat form. "WH-what happened?" She asked her voice raw; Hermione gave her some water and explained what happened. She also explained that her and Donavon were getting married. And so sadly this is where are story ends but at least it is a happy one.

Happy Ending?

There are no happy endings.

Endings are the saddest part,

So just give me a happy middle

And a very happy start.

By: Shel Silverstein


End file.
